User talk:Takoto
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Vitani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:00, 14 April 2009 The article Scar Scar does not compare with Hitler! Do you have a wheel from? --Die geheime Glotze! 17:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, that's right, but it's bad to say such a thing. --Die geheime Glotze! 17:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :: i dont think that takoto said that it was on there before i joined and takoto joined after me. --Axx1000 00:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, I still think it is'nt okay, but ... It doesn't matter. What can I do about it? Nothing. I'm a 12 year old girl from germany.... Never mind! --Die geheime Glotze! 10:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) General chat The Lion King usually is favored by younger kids i whouldnt be surprised that alot of younger kids wrote these articles --Axx1000 05:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I guessed that, however I would have assumed an admin, mod, or bureaucrat would have attempted too clean up this place, or at least someone passing through who isn't me? Luckily for you guys I guess I'm here too stay. ~~Takoto 05:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What time zone are you in? its almost 1 in the mourning were im at now, if this is your regular schedule, it might be hard to get a meeting going. --Axx1000 05:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :It's eight in the morning where I am and I haven't slept all night. I live in England. I suffer from Insomnia, a sleeping disorder where I can't sleep at all for a few days at a time. What do you mean by "get a meeting going"? ~~Takoto 06:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Currently theres 3 active members on this wiki me, you, and Honeyfur. If you go to my user page then down to favorite pages (2nd link theres a website called zpgo.webs.com. I made the website. It has a chat feature that i built into the main page so people on the site can talk. Me and Honeyfur have already talked on it twice. And if you want me to be MORE specific we talk about the wiki and how to make it better. ill go on it for a bit, mabey you might see me on if you hurry --Axx1000 07:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but maybe tomorrow. Seeing as it's eight in the morning I'd like to get some sleep... or try too, I have to have lunch with my boyfriend tomorrow then have an interview about a job... Tomorrow night, maybe. Or maybe in a minute... I don't know really. ~~Takoto 07:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Takoto! I'm REALLY new here and i have to wonder how on earth everything works out around here!! It's a bit overwhelming. I'm not even sure if typing this out is correct or not... this is really difficult... ~~Vitani's Heart 07:58, 18 December 2009 Hello! Hello, Takoto! I'm Honeyfur (An administrator/bureaucrat, on the wiki); nice to meet you. Sorry for taking so long to introduce myself; I've just been really busy, lately. Hope to see you, later! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Uhh, hey. xD I should say I might not be able to do much editing today/tomorrow right now because some stuffs happening in my life I have to address, and my Cat's gone missing. So yeah, but I'll still try and do the odd one or two edits around for a few days. xD ~~Takoto 10:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::that sucks about your cat, i have a cat too and it whould kill me if he ran away --Axx1000 04:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) meeting Id like to get a meeting going this sunday August 30 between the 3 of us. i still havnt figured out a good time to set it at but sunday should work the best for me (busy saturday and friday is to soon). getting the meeting might be a bit hard since theres a ocean between 1 of our active users (takoto) and the rest of us (axx1000) and (honeyfur). for those of you who dont want to figure out time zones then if takoto is at 0 then honeyfur is at -5 and axx1000 is -6. id thinking that if i got on at 12 honeyfur at 1 and takoto at 6 then everything might work out great but if your not free we might have to push the meeting back a week or 2 (i was hopeing we chould get it in befor september but it might be to sudden) the meeting will be about an hour and we are going to work to get the wiki almost or completely ready for spotlight (which should bring alot of active users). Please dont hesitate to say that you cant make it or it might cut close to your plans to which we will talk about a later time or different day. (im only going to write this once so i dont have to write this again so thats why i didnt directly talk to you) --Axx1000 04:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Sunday I might be busy but I will try to make it. ~~Takoto 06:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::The meeting will start in 5 minets i will be on up to an hour after the meeting starts try to make it if you can. --Axx1000 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Yo Hey, Takoto! Sorry for the delay. I made you an administrator. Good luck! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Animes What animes do you like? -Katili I whould tell the ones i like but i dought you whould share my interests --Axx1000 21:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I like too many to actually list. ~~Takoto 15:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Try me, I may like more than you would think. -Katili :Outlaw Star, Elfen Lied, Kino's Journey, Azumanga Daioh, the original two Pokémon series' (Kanto and Johto), The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Loveless, D.N.Angel (not love it... but it was okay), Digimon (up until the end of the third season), Ghost in the Shell, Gravitation, Tactics, FLCL... and a few more... xDD ~~Takoto 20:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Talk: Nefu I moved our discussion over to your talk page, so as not to let the whole community know of our argument. =) It's not a real character, it's a fan one. It shouldn't be up here. Damn I wish I was an admin.... ~~Takoto 06:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Nefu is featured in an episode of Timon and Pumbaa where he visits his uncle and steals his magic walking stick to help him do his chores. :You might be right, or wrong. I watched a lot of the Timon and Pumbaa series but don't remember Nefu... He might have been in an episode I never saw. Please, give me proof as too whether he's real or not (eg. A screenshot)... the page will be under watch but won't be deleted :D ~~Takoto 14:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Takoto, please don't cuss in a public area of the wiki. You have to remember that the people who visit this site are usually younger children. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Que? Where did I cuss? I haven't said a "badword" on this page! ~~Takoto 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you know the word I'm talking about. We probably have different views on language, but I would have to say that you used a word that is not appropriate for this wiki. Don't think I'm mad at you; I just don't want little kids seeing stuff like that. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about :/ and it's really bugging me... ~~Takoto 21:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry to annoy you, but clean language is a biggie on a little kid's wiki. =) The first word in the last sentence is the word that shouldn't be used. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh right yeah, you guys are American... Sorry, it's so hard not to type that word because to English it's just an everyday word... Hah. 22:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah; I guess it was just a misunderstanding. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sarafina No that WASNT a fan belif! It was all true. I asked my cousin who MET Disney and they told him soo I dont care if u ban me. soo YAH BOO SUCKS TO U! :Walt Disney (the person) died before The Lion King was made. It's impossible. Please refrain from posting comments on my talk page, you infuriate me, oh and I guess you don't know what that means as you type like you have the IQ of a five year old. ~~Takoto 08:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Scarstar Takoto, I've seen what's been happening over the Sarafina page. I agree, Scarstar has no proof over what he's/she's talking about. But, please don't be rude to other users, especially new ones. I know people can get annoying, but we don't want to chase them off the wiki. Another thing, is please don't ban someone without consulting Axx1000, and myself. I'm not trying to sound harsh, so please don't take this in the wrong way. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well it's kind of hard when I don't have your MSN and Axx1000 is offline all the time. What am I meant to do? Let them spam the Wiki until I can get hold of you guys? We're in completely different time-zones, and I'd rather not sit here like a lemon and watch someone spam up the Wiki just because you guys aren't online... If you have a problem with my banning, then when you get online just change the banned persons time, or stop the ban all-together if you want. Scarstar just annoyed me to no end, as well as lied and pretended her/his fake little story was the truth. ~~Takoto 08:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I know it can get annoying, but it's important that more than one person on the wiki agrees on a ban. We'll keep Scarstar banned for now, but we need to have better communication in the future, even if we're not always online at the same time. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Dont be mean 2 Scarstar! She's my sister! I don't care if she's your sister, she broke the rules, and got banned, it's her fault, just like if you broke the rules you'd get banned, or if I broke the rules, I'd get banned. ~~Takoto 21:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok that was a bad move saying my sister has the iQ of a five year old. She wouldnt know what infuriate means she's only 10. ban me if u want --Shenzi100 14:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Shenzi100 Re: No offense... Sure; that sounds fine by me. Just so long as the picture's a good size, I'm fine with that. Axx1000 might have a different opinion, but I agree with you completely. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, good, good. : D It's just it looks like it fits a lot smoother and fits better in a way... well to me xD And also, if you ever need to know how to do something with HTML/Wikicode just ask me, I'm not amazing with them, but better than most people... xD ~~Takoto 16:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Article Of The Month I was thinking we could make the "Article Of The Month" be Vitani. What do you think? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I support this 100%, I'll just touch it up in a minute/go over any spelling mistakes and make sure it's all good. ~~Takoto 18:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it's taken me so long to respond; I've been really busy lately. And yes, it would be very helpful if you could set up the article; thanks. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Well sorry I never saw till it was too late :Sign your messages. And it was plain and clear and put up three days before you edited it- theres no way you could have not seen it. ~~Takoto 20:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re Re Sorry Yeah... But I never botherd clicking the thing till I got curious --Shenzi100 14:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ShEnZi100 Re Re Re Sorry Im not blaming you! :0 Im just saying I didnt think to click it. Oh yeah I dont really mind if you ban me. You know why? I dont know much about the lion king so there's not much point of me being in the wiki --Shenzi100 20:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Shenzi100 Simon Hey, Takoto, Simon is a real character. I just haven't gotten around to correctly making his page, yet. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, woopsy, didn't see you made it. xD My bad, I was over-tired last night and probably miss-read your name. ~~Takoto 23:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's fine; just wanted to let you know. We all have those tiring moments, don't we? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) December Hey! Sorry to bug you, but before it's too late, I was wondering if we could go ahead and choose December's "Featured Article". I was thinking maybe we could do one of the following: :1. Kopa :2. Nala :3. Nuka :4. Zazu What do you think? Any other ideas? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nala might be a nice one to do. She's a character everyone recognized and most people like, and her article is pretty good. ~~Takoto 16:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re Re Uhh (sigh) I didnt mean I WANT you to ban me, I just meant If you ever had to ban me I wouldnt mind (or go mad like my sister) --Shenzi100 17:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 New Users Takoto, please have a little tolerance for our new users. I know people can get annoying, but as an administrator on the wiki, you need to be polite to our new users, and try to tolerate them. I know it can be hard sometimes, but we don't want to chase people away. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :What did I do to who now? xD ~~Takoto 02:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I didn't want to mention her name in case she saw, but I was talking about Shenzi100. ;) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Cassandratheirishgirl Yeah; I was a little confused when I saw that she was a bureaucrat, but once someone is made a bureaucrat, they're always going to be a bureaucrat. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 19:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh right, that's kinda odd xD ~~Takoto 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. Don't know why she was made a bureaucrat with only seven edits. XD --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Nala Okay, I'm going to go ahead and set up the "Article Of The Month". Even though we're doing it a day early, I'll probably forget two weeks into December if I don't go ahead and set it up early. XD Feel free to edit it! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Okie dokie. :3 I kinda forgot about the whole article of the month things as recently I've been having... medical trouble lets say xD But yeah it looks good. :D ~~Takoto 02:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Not to make things awkward or anything, but I hope you're feeling better. <=) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, yeah, right now I feel a lot better, but that's mostly because I've spent the whole night doodling/drawing xD ~~Takoto 02:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow im so happy that its finnaly up i was just makeing a quick cheak to see if there was anything new that needed to be done and i noticed that it never emailed my when you edited this talk page (all talk pages are watched) any great job on the artical --Axx1000 07:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) January Hey, sorry to bug you again, but I was getting a little impatient, and decided to discuss next month's article with you. =P I was thinking either Kopa, Mufasa, Sarabi, or Zira. What do you think? Oh, and by the way, I changed my signature to a more "Christmasy" one. =D --AngelstarSilver Bells 17:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Kopa or Zira might be pretty good. :D ~~Takoto 01:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) How's Zira? Our first featured villian. =P --AngelstarSilver Bells 19:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it would be pretty cool to have the first villain featured on the first month of a new decade. xDD ~~Takoto 20:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hey, Takoto! I just wanted to tell you that I took out the little reminder you had on the front page. I would have moved it under the "welcome" sign, but my computer has trouble with wiki format, so if you want to keep it on the front page, could you move it below the "welcome" sign, please? Thanks! --AngelstarSilver Bells 20:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try! c: ~~Takoto 20:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::how come nobody ever talks on my talk page anymore..... o well, if any of you want me to archive your talk pages (if you dont know how to do it yourself) i can do that for you. --Axx1000 18:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, don't worry, I know how to. :D ~~Takoto 18:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey, a little word.. That's perfectly fine, Takoto! I hope your wrist feels better. And Happy New Year to you, too! I'm hoping I can get better grades now that I'm starting a new marking period. =P --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 02:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) February Hey, Takoto! Once again, a new month is rolling around. Any ideas as to what the new "Article Of The Month" could be? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC)